How to save a life
by Letliveagain
Summary: Wynter a girl from the tour that edward and bella pass in new moon becomes immortal because of her gift, will she be able to adapt to being a volturi guard, and is the most valuable guard going to love for the first time? alec&wynter story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is about Wynter a girl who was in the tour Heidi was leading when bella and Edward left volterra, and how she has a gift and adapts to life in the volturi guard. Alecs character will be a little bi polar but yeah, ill give it a try.

Disclaimer:I don't own any of twilight

…/…../…

The day, the last day of my life, was just like any normal day, that was until we went on a volterra castle tour, with a beautiful girl….that's how my immortal life grew.

I was in the back of the tour, behind everyone else, there was something about Heidi, her eyes that was the first thing I noticed, her eyes were violet pure violet so much so that I could almost make out red specks in her eyes, or it could have been blue contacts over red eyes, at the time I was more frightened then I'd ever been. Her smile was alluring, her teeth bleached white they also seemed sharper, her skin was pale and smooth as if someone had went and washed every flaw she could've possibly had with a wipe, her hair was a shiny brown colour and had volume, much like those off of modelling shows, but even more beautiful. Her figure was good of course and her red dress only made to emphasis her beauty, making her look like a Greek goddess, many of the women and girls here were coveting and envious of her, hearing them say things about her, but I didn't, there was something about this…creature that was off, completely inhuman. Not like the naturally pretty girls that you could see walking down the shops or something, no, this this was beauty in its very design, a unique beautiful but I didn't trust her, no matter if everyone else here did. As we were heading to the old ''throne room'' as Heidi had told us in a clear chiming voice, 3 people passed us, one, which immediately caught my attention because of his pale skin, looked like Heidi, he was of average height and weight I supposed, but his hair colour and look was different, his hair was golden brown, a hard colour to detect, but his eyes once again I was glued to them, he had the same as Heidi, violet, but the strange thing was they were contacts! My hearts beated furiously in my chest making me almost whimper.

Near him were a boy and a girl, about 18 or so, although they looked completely different, the girl looked normal and still had a flush of normal skin on her although she was pale naturally, her average brown hair and brown eyes made me wonder why she was here. The boy next to her was like the other creatures, but looked more…alive? His hair was messy and bronze, his eyebrows slightly thick and his eyes were a slight golden colour, in contrast to his pale skin. The girl whispered something to him and looked at me, right in the eyes, fear and worry in her expression made me feel even more uncomfortable what was going to happen to me? But as quickly as she looked she looked away back to the ground, I stared in front of me where Heidi had just opened huge French\Italian looking doors, people trailed in after her until I was the only one left, I heard high pitch ear shattering screams, making me wince as someone laughed sadistically. I wouldn't be escaping today, maybe I would die, maybe I would be kidnapped but something bad was going to happen to me, I just knew it.

I walked in, tears trickling down my cheek as I did, for some unknown reason, no one ran to me or did they try to hurt me, even as I fell to the ground at the sight before my eyes. I gasped, wheezing, I wasn't squeamish or afraid of blood, it was just the sight of it made me want to hurl, how could such people be so horrible to their own existence. People…bodies, lay on the ground decapitated or in an unnatural position, for everybody there was a beautiful person, at their necks…feeding off of them, all pale and too beautiful too eerily beautiful. These people had been alive just a couple of minutes ago, and here they were lying lifelessly on the floor, their hearts stopped beating and their eyes glazed over. My focus, though despite everything was on a certain vampire feeding off something that resembled a human, I could only see the feeders back and hair, but his hair, somehow allured me in, not the way Heidi's had, but something different, it was curled at the back of his neck, a shining brown\black colour, he suddenly turned around…that's when I realized I must have been in somewhere between heaven and hell.

He looked…like an angel, or something more so, his whole appearance was gorgeous painfully beautiful. His face was childish, although you could see his high cheekbones through it; his lips were formed like that of a prince's lush and full, his hair had bangs that fell over his left eye, his eyes were the thing, sickly enough that I found most beautiful, his eyes were black and red spinning together, like they were made for me to swim into, it took me a while to realize they were looking right back into mine. I took a step back, an angel was going to kill me…a deadly angel. For some unknown reason, he didn't move he just stared at me, and then tilted his hand in a humoured manor; I had no idea why any of this was funny. But I soon found myself tilting my own head in an equally funny way, copying his moves, if you asked me what I was thinking in them little moments, I honestly couldn't remember, despite the fact id just seen him casually sucking blood from someone's neck I wasn't afraid of him, not like the others. An amused smirk played up on his face, looking like he'd usually smirk all the time, I found myself smirking or trying to with him, he abruptly chuckled and regained his posture crossed his arms over his chest and suddenly walked over to me, so quickly I barely seen his legs move, this was too surreal.

He stood next to me, facing me I could feel the coldness his arm brought with him, like it was a winters day and he was ice. He studied me for a second more, and sighed slowly moving his gaze to a little blonde girl, she looked like the angel in a girly way, blonde hair tied up and her most dominant feature her glowing red eyes and they were different to the angels. Hers were colder and looked like death itself was forming in her eyes; despite her childlike appearance I could tell there was something about her something unnerving, she was looking like she was straining to look at the angel who I guessed was her twin and I. ''Alec, brother I can't look at you, why''? The girls voice was just like you would imagine her appearance to come with, high pitched and childlike, Alec.

His name was Alec, it rolled over in my mind more than it should have, Alec what a good name for him, it suited him, I had no idea how it just did. ''Jane you can't see her' '? Alecs voice, was like music to my ears, velvet and soft but laced with something dangerous. ''see who brother what are you talking about'' janes voice perked up, I flinched at the sound of it so sickly sweet something of a horror movie, although I loved them. ''focus your energy on letting everyone see you'' alec's voice said to me, I did as I was told mesmerized I was still alive. Suddenly everyone's eyes in the room locked on me, all of them with red eyes, even Heidi and the man that walked passed me. I felt sadness overwhelm me as I realized my life would end soon, this Alec creature had made me feel happy…in under a minute, I hadn't been happy since 3 years ago. ''young one it seems you have a gift of invisibility to some extent,we need a new guard memeber alec change her if you will'' The voice came from another creature, this one different, he was standing next to 2 other figures who looked vaguely the same, there skin did anyway, the one that had spoken had black long silky hair and his eyes were more clouded then Jane and alec's , but the three of them had pasty papery skin. I looked at alec What did they mean change me, into one of them! He glanced at me, his eyes had something in them I couldn't work out, and as quickly as he looked at me he was infront of me, I seen him open his mouth, and a sharp pain flamed up from my hand ''AAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH''! I screamed, fire fire fire, it was burning me alive from the inside, something was wrong something was so wrong. ''Alec stop it please oh god, what did you do to me''! I got no response, no one talked to me, I couldn't hear anything but my screams. It was just burning me, I tried to think of something, something distracting,alec's eyes …alecs eyes…alecs eyes…

….

Ok hope u liked it :D , r&r plzzzzz


	2. Deals with the devils

Haha thank you for the reviews, ill definitely be continuing this story, I want to know if I should make it long or short? Lemme know, oh and OMG I watched breaking dawn and it's the best thing that's happened to me in a very long while!

Me: do I own twilight Alec: 3

Alec: no.

Me: I own Wynter

Alec. -.- f.m.l

Although I knew I wasn't dreaming, because no amount of pain in dreams would be able to even come close to the pain I felt, it was pure fire, every type of pain in the world was rushing through my body, sending me flares. Even though I was undoubtedly conscious when I opened my eyes, it was like id awoken from everything id ever known, everything was…clear? I could see different colours I couldn't even remember, I tried to think back to my old memories, I couldn't there was only one disturbingly dominant feature in my memory, and that was Alec's glowing red orbs, unfortunately. To say I was worried, was an understatement, what had they done to me? All that fire had resided in my throat, burning me, it was more than a need for quench it was like thirst itself was driving me insane, I suspected I needed water, but something about that was off for some reason to me, like someone had suggested soil instead of food.

I sat up in less than a millisecond, this was all wrong so terribly significantly wrong; I could hear footsteps, and a thump thump thump of a…heart. That was definitely not normal, no one was even in the room with me, I could just immediately tell that I was alone, somehow, they'd made me a monster. The door opened, I was suddenly crouching down, what was wrong with me, I was mentally insane, had they drugged me or something… I didn't know. I looked over to the opened door and something inside of me churned, Alec stood there, a guarded expression on his face.

If I'd thought he was beautiful before, this was godlike, his features were so flawless and enhanced it almost seemed impossible for me to detect anything wrong with him, his eyes were still dominant though. I stared at him, still in a crouching position, he stared back, his eyes full of something close to wonder, something different and something else. He suddenly looked behind him, then he threw a boy towards me a little younger than me, he was ordinary looking compared to Alec, but the boys wide blue eyes were making me want to smile at something, but not a friendly smile. My throat was already hurting so much more as I listened to the boys heart beating continuously, tauntingly, the sick thing was I could smell his sweaty fear and his blood, but it didn't smell like rust and disgusting things, it smelt like sweet sweet candy and everything in between. ''drink from him Wynter'' Alecs angelic but completely vile voice filled the silence like velvet, I glanced up at him, questioning his sanity he only raised an eyebrow looking weary but under control, the way he said my name was like music to my ears even though it was laced with menace, how did he know my name anyway. Drink from the boy? What did he mean, drink? '' ah of course, well I'll have to give you a my assistance, won't I '' his voice was completely sarcastic, but he suddenly was behind me, I shuddered my reflexive impulse telling me to get away from him but I couldn't, although he'd moved fast, but I didn't think it weird, I though it normal which was questioning my sanity. I heard the boy whimper, very lowly but I heard it clear as a bell, I felt Alec's sudden touch on my arm, it sent me electric shocks, but it didn't feel all too strange like touching a power line and realizing It felt nice (yep I stole that bit ), I tried to turn around but I was stopped by alec's voice right above my ear. ''open your mouth, bite down on his neck and suck his blood and put that undying fire out, like this'' Alec said, before I could even run the words through my mind, his mouth was over my neck, his lips felt cold and hard but somehow soft, I didn't like it, please oh god please I beg of you not to make me like it, but it was so tempting to smile, his teeth accidently grazed my skin, it sent horrifying intense shock waves through me, I could tell he felt it too, because he jolted in surprise and before I knew it was at the other side of the room. ''no…no that's. That's impossible'' he almost whispered his snarky tone replaced with wariness, he was suddenly gone, the only reminder of him, the cold feeling on my neck, my thirst was worse than ever, I couldn't believe what he'd said but sure enough, in mere seconds I bit down on the boys neck, hearing a satisfying scream and gurgle. The blood, oh the irony of it, its taste was so divine I wanted more than just one little pint, I wanted so much more, it was like a flood had been washed down my burning throat quenching it, I lost all sense of my being, I drained him, it was so easy to bite down on the soft skin like paper. Once I finished, I shook with fear over myself, wanting to cry, but nothing came out of my eyes, just sobbing sounds coming from my chest, I was a vampire. Vampire my lips curled up in frustration at the thought, vampires do not exist, vampires cant be real but the facts…there were no other ways to explain this. I was a true vampire.

My door moving open sent me into alert again, my vision was one of that vampire I had passed before we went into the throne room, his face was enhanced too, but I didn't see him nearly as gorgeous as alec, which was quite strange, for I was certain some people would rather this vampire, because of his aristocratic presence that only made me feel worried. He tilted his head in a thoughtful way ''you are a strange one, if a little pretty'' he said, his voice only he could pull of I realized, it was democratic and tinged with a British accent, I looked down to the ground at his words, feeling uncomfortable, most people my age would say something back but I only stared at the ground silently. ''Aro wishes to see you I suggest you accept'' he said, in a now more formal tone, he started walking off, I followed, feeling strange as I walked quicker than humanly possible…oh that's right I'm a vampire. We arrived at the same doors that dragged me to hell, Demetri walked in so did I more reluctantly, as I heard the doors shut behind me I shuddered, looked infront of me and gasped, Alec was standing off to the side his hands crossed over his chest in a normal posture, he was smirking, all earlier traces of his uncomfortableness gone. He held his hand out in a gesture for me to go over to him, it was sarcastic though I thought, although when I didn't move his face turned down a bit but still looked at me curiously. ''My little Wynter Aro, isn't she a little gem'' He said, smirking darkly, Wynter? Gem? Whaa? I stared at him, I could hear someones …growls coming from their chest, I frowned. ''My names Wynter'' it meant to come out as a question,I couldn't even remember my name, but I was too shocked at the sound of my voice, it was bell like, chiming against all the walls echoing. I looked at Alec, he was regarding me even more curiously ''such a clever girl'' he said, I glanced at him, scrutinisingly and so began me finding out what happens when you're a new vampire…and the consequences you get when Alec Volturi is your own personal guard…

So here ya go hope you liked it, r&r plz


	3. Reckless

Hey new chapter yaaay

I do not own twilight, but if I did alec will come find me so its win win

…..

The first day of my immortal life was absolutely mortifying and yet at the same time fascinating,I learnt about all the tricks and traits that came along with becoming what I was, Alec had been appointed my personal guard, and with each ticking moment he got on my nerves. When it was time to look in the mirror and see what id become, I was at first horrified I stared at myself in the mirror. The girl looking at me wasn't me, it couldn't be. This girl had dark circles under her eyes, from lack of sleep and energy, the girls eyes were glassy, too red and strange, inhumanly so. Her skin translucently pale, almost bone-like, with no signs of freckles, frown lines or dents anywhere, the girl was beautiful, in a strange sense, but it wasn't me, it couldn't be. I through my hand in my hair, as I did so, she ran her long pale fingers through her layered medium styled blonde hair, which showed no signs of natural coloured roots that I had before. My red eyes, were so dominant it almost seemed as if I was a china doll and someone had placed ruby red beads in my sockets, if only that were true, the same time, Alec intruded. He stood behind me in the huge mirror, watching vaguely seeing my horrified expression, I expected him to say something snarky, or annoying but the answer I got was different. ''you'll adapt to it, I know for I did'' so softly, it was like a whisper, the words were laced with dread and maybe even sadness.. but as soon as it came it went, replaced by a smirk again. I began to walk out, knowing alec was sent to fetch me for aro, aro was strange and seemed like he was in a different world of his own laughing at anything I did as if it were funny, which I felt repelled by. Alecs cold arm grabbed my aro and spun me around, I could feel my bones moving from under my skin churning, I screamed in pain, feeling the strange electric shocks that came whenever he touched me on top of his arm almost dislocating my arm. He let go instantly, looking a little bewildered his eyes too wide for his own good giving him a stupid innocent look, anyone would've believed his personality was just as angelic, if only. He flinched as I hissed in pain, ''did it hurt that much'' emphasis on the word much, I looked up at him in astonishment, that may have been equal to the pain of changing into a monster, and he asked does it hurt ''that'' much, was he mentally challenged, I guessed so. ''ill take that as a yes then, this isn't right, ill be back stay here, don't go wondering off where your not supposed to Wynter, some vampires..might misunderstand you'' He said, before I could yell something at him in confusement, he was gone, I slumped down onto the bed waiting for an answer. Misunderstand my ass, I was bored and needed to do something to take my mind off thirst, thirst was so undeniably horrible insanely so. I pondered over the thoughts of what would happen if alec found me, well he couldn't kill me, I knew that, so I decided to visit the aristocratic one I found out was named Demetri, he was more of a sweetheart actually, although I didn't trust him anymore then I trusted anyone else in this castle, but he was the probably the kindest. I traced his scent back to the ''games room'' as Felix called it, I could hear him in there as well, arguing with Demetri about a game, ''rigged'' I caught from Demetri, ''it is not, you just can't accept the fact I can beat you at everything even a human game'' such strange conversation for vampires, it seemed foren for someone at this particular castle, where they drink humans casually and kill anyone that disobeys them. I hesitated before opening the door, hoping they hadn't already smashed the game into millions of pieces, but walked in nonetheless, ''well isn't it my favourite newborn, up for a game, at least ill have a more competitive partner'' Felix's deep voice drawled, instantly getting glaring daggers from Demetri the pair were rather funny, being as I used to call it ''best friends'' with eachother, they got on eachothers nerves a lot. ''what game''? I asked and so began the endless fights of realistic graphics and pixels, Felix yelling Demetri and I laughing as he got frustrated when I always beat him at everything, much to his embarrassment, it wasn't until felix mumbled something about Aec that got me wondering where he was, remembering id disobeyed his exact demand made me feel that spark of life id once had before…before my bad memories. Now most of the time I came off as shy and unresponsive, but sometimes that rage and rebellious emotion swirled in my mind, finding a slight adrenaline shock to it. Just as I was thinking about him, the door slammed open, I jumped the others sat there with bored expressions that was until they saw alecs face. It was like he'd seen the person that was going to kill him or something, charging at me in particular I didn't think acting like that was worth me just wondering around like he said not to, he disagreed though. Before he got to me, Demetri and Felix were already having him in a tight grip , his arms disabled, he suddenly looked at me with a glazed over expression in his eyes tilting his head, admittedly it looked like something out of a horror movie, creepy. ''whats he doing'' I asked, quietly trying not to enrage him even more then possible, he still stared at me like that at first I thought he was trying to scare me but he just stood frozen. ''his trying to use his power on you, take away your senses, its not working though'' demetri said in a calm manor as if we were talking about gambling on horses, id heard about alec's power, but had never experienced it, maybe I wouldn't ever, but surely if I had a gift of shield, aro wouldn't have been able to use his power. With a slight gasp, alec returned to the conversation, all hostility gone, just wonder, ''come with me now, release me, I wont hurt her…yet'' alec said, hissing and spitting venom out of his mouth, he was immediately let go of and he ran out, I supposed I had to follow him so I left the two confused looking vampires and went to the throne room, tracing alec's scent to there.

''-she is without a doubt'' Marcus's depressed sounding voice came through to my ears, I didn't judge him like almost every vampire did, he obviously had to have something gone wrong in the past to never truly crack a humour filled smile, much like me. I walked in and stood to the opposite side of alec, facing him defensively, I didn't know whether he would kill me in any second. ''ahh Wynter, alecs just informed me he cant use his gift on you, although everyone else can, can I see your thoughts'' Aro's wind chime voice chirped, I stared at him, taking ym eyes off alec, his eyes were full of curiosity, I stayed where I was judging the matter, until I felt alecs hand on my back making me shiver, pushing me towards Aro impatiently, I held my hand out, aro took it quickly. Aro's expression changed to wonder, tilting his head even more curiously. ''alec, do a favour for me, smell angel's wrist for me'' Aro stated, as if it was such a normal thing to say like picking what clothes to wear. That was the part where I tried to back away slowly and distractidly to the exist and get away from the crazy monsters who had me imprisoned, but alec was blocking my way putting his nose on my wrist skimming along, I shivered again, those electric shocks went through me, desiring me to like what he was doing. ''master, is that my…venom''? alec exclaimed,he may have possibly squeaked out, I laughed, him sounding like that brightened my day but only a little as he turned to glare at me, 1 thing I thought of quickly, alec meant his venom-on my wrist-which he had been smelling-which had venom…in..it?

As far as I knew, that didn't happen in the vampire world with anyone, at least you couldn't hear or smell venom inside a body, I thought. I got quickly as possible away from alec, staring at him with wide eyes, that equalled the same as his red orbs, ''yes, I cant usually detect the creators venom at all in vampires, but Wynter is different, her body seems to think your venom is blood, pumping through her like humans, that may be why she's so fragile compared to us'' Aro said, his voice deep in thought and recognition, well, this just might explain a few things.


	4. Venom

I didn't want this! Alec's venom in my veins, in my soul, my emotions were full of anger and frustration I was ready to breakdown or attack in any moment. I couldn't help myself as I hissed at Aro for his statement, the realization was horrifying.

Alec's arms were suddenly around me and in one quick swift movement I was slammed into the floor, the right side of my forehead smacking into it, sending me screaming out in pain snarling at Alec who was holding my arms back restraining me. ''You will learn to restrain yourself, you will learn to, you aren't very strong for a newborn'' Alec hissed in my ear, I felt his venom spit on me, the same venom that was coursing through me.

''well maybe that's because your weird venom is keeping me upright'' I snarled back, feeling his hands tighten on my arms, I tried to wiggle free but he only made it more constricting, I wanted to go home I wanted my normal life back I wanted to cry in sadness forever, if only. ''actually I believe it's your weird ability to keep it running through your veins is the problem, maybe you'll find a way to stop that hmm, I-'' alec was cut off on his little speech with Aro's commanding yet high pitched voice interrupting. ''stop bickering, Alec since you're her personal guard you'll be the one to train her along with Demetri and Felix at your aid, since she is newborn'' Aro said gravely, weirdly for him. I was sick of them treating me like a child! ''stop calling me that! 'I accidently yelled, I didn't need alec to kick me, I did that mentally for myself, hopefully I didn't get on the bad side of Aro I needed some trust. I heard some vampires chuckling, mostly Felix, I growled ''well you are acting like one'' Alec said childishly, mocking my scream, shouldn't have done that Alec, I kicked him between the legs and leapt up snarling and almost howling in pain, even Aro laughed everyone's laughter was bell like, sounding beautiful. Felix seemed to be the most entertained walking up to Alec and patting him on the back in mocking comfort, something told me this wasn't the usual volturi behaviour for eventually even Marcus let out an old laugh, everyone went silent, looking shocked but didn't comment, so I followed suit.

I turned to Alec who was glaring at me pointedly; he looked as if he wouldn't hesitate to rip my arm off if we weren't in the throne room surrounded by people. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Aro who had a suppressed smile, ''it's not surprising that his venom stayed in you, you have quite the same personalities'' Aro said, I was mortified. ... Aro sighed at my reaction and said ''Alec take her out to Italy today the weather is good, don't kill her either'' Aro said laughing at his own joke I fakly laughed, thinking about how much danger he was putting me in, alec and I in town together and of course Aro meant ''good'' weather as in raining and cloudy, why couldn't it be Felix or Demetri.

Alec stormed out and I guessed it was my que to leave, I walked out, petrified, Alec was walking to fast his stupid venom not keeping me as fast as him he punched a hole in the wall. ''Alec calm down…'' I said quietly that just enraged him more, he ran up to me quicker than ever and forcefully put his hands on my face making me look at him, it didn't hurt but it was still uncomfortable, ''ever since you came here everything's been a mess, my venoms in you for god sakes, I should've just killed you that day ever since then my emotions are crazy just thinking about…!'' he cut off his voice raspy, I stood there not sure what to do, I breathed in and opened my eyes to alec's closed ones he let go of my face and started walking outside. I stood there regaining my consciousness, and faced what was going to be an awkward time, I tried not to ponder over his words I really did.

By the time I got into town, Alec was standing furiously near a random shop I had no clue what was in there, to be honest I don't think he did either because he was glaring at the ground. I stood in front of him, trying to miss all the stares from people, seeing our pale skin and all, I realised alec had sunglasses on and he looked like a movie star an uptight one at that, he suddenly handed me blue contacts and told me to put them on, I did and then he crossed his arms not before shoving me into the shop, waiting for me outside handing me cash, I was nervous I didn't know how to speak Italian idiot alec, so much for smart ones. I asked the first lady that looked like she worked there what store was it, she luckily knew English ''this is victoria secret'' she said in a wary thick Italian accent, I blushed deeply, looking around and realizing it was, I so much as ran out of the shop and looked at Alec he tilted his head back against a wall and kept it like that ''what's wrong,wheres all your things'' alec asked dramatically he really was an idiot, he obviously didn't know where we were. ''yeah I'm not shopping in there, its victoria secret, unless you want to buy some stuff for yourself'' I said raising and eyebrow mockingly, ''o-oh, well find a store you want to go to I haven't got all day'' he said walking away, I gazed my eyes around looking for anything I liked, I looked at a shop that looked like Hot Topic to me, so I went in there Alec waited outside.

Luckily I wasn't stared at as much in here, so I bought as much as I liked, I glanced at a pair of fingerless gloves that had skeletons on it, I picked them up ''well these are cool'' I say to myself, since I had no one to talk to I may as well I thought, I however didn't think I was going to get a reply in return. ''yeah they are,theres some other cool designs behind it'' an American voice says behind me, I spun around to see a scene guy putting things on the shelf casually, he had black spiked hair with a side fringe over his eye, which were blue, and he was wearing black skinny jeans and a cool band top. I smiled as he looked at me grinning, ''your American too'' I state I needed a conversation with someone I could relate to, he nodded enthusiastically, ''yeah moved here to get away from America, its more nicer over here, well I think anyway, my names skyler'' he said smiling he had dimples and small teeth I noted, he didn't hold out his hand which I was grateful for ''my names um Wynter…'' I say, I never liked my name it was too foren but Skyler just smiled back,he seemed friendly. ''nice name, so is that your friend over there, the one that's looking at us like he wants to chew our heads off'' he said, laughing as I roll my eyes his laugh is loud and boyish I thought, I didn't even bother turning around to see Alec ''yup, ''friend'' as in someone I hate but can never get rid of, so hows-'' I was cut short by a girl beside him smiling at me, they had the same facial structures and features except hers were more girlier this was his twin I guessed, I smiled back. ''hey, its good to meet someone American for a change, I don't speak Italian so life gets pretty boring around here shopping all day'' the girl says in a highpitched but not annoying voice, she has black hair that's layered everywhere and long enough to reach her waist, she wore black shorts and a striped top with fake nerd glasses on, they seemed to make her look prettier somehow. ''ugh…this is my twin Lily, she's annoying at the best of times'' Skyler says rolling his eyes, the girl,lily pokes her tongue out at him and turns back to me spinning on her heals, ''so, are you shopping alone, hey do you want to come for lunch with me and Skyler?'' she asks pleadingly, and enthusiastic I laugh at her behaviour its childlike just like me, Skyler starts shaking his head his blue eyes were so dominant in his face they seemed to sparkle. ''I don't think her ''friend'' over there would like that very much Lily, but Wynter tomorrow is my day off so you and me can go to lunch Lily has to work though so it'll just be me and you, is that alright''? he asks hesitantly, I smile at my potential new human friends and nod , maybe living in volterra won't be as bad as I thought it would be. Lily spoke up while handling a singlet not glancing up ''your going to keep her for yourself'' she said sadly, she seemed like she truly wanted to be my friend so I replied ''well how about next Saturday we shop all we want and be fatties'' I say chuckling they both laugh in return ''deal.'' Lily says and I smile, after Skyler tells me when and where to meet him I pay for my things and go to Alec's anger filled expression, glooming my day a little. ''your not serious.'' Alec says disbelievingly and angrily, I just sigh and wave goodbye to the twins, obviously I was, so I let alec have his little pity party while I shopped, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

…

Hopefully this was an okay chapter, please r&r thanks, kt.


	5. Staring

Alec was mad, and constantly telling me a list of reasons not to go tomorrow, ''because their human. Because Aro wouldn't like you…'' I cut him off; we were in the games room with Demetri and Felix who were watching our argument like puppy dogs. ''I already checked with Aro, he said its fine and he wants me to have a social life outside the castle, since your weird venom keeps me from sparkling'' I said, putting emphasis on weird and sparkling watching his mind spin with ideas on how to kill me. He remained silent, seeing as I'd won, it was 3 in the morning we'd worked out I only needed 1 hour of sleep each night if I was feeling tired so needless to say I didn't sleep, which Felix found amusing.

''Alec, shut up'' Felix said, they weren't on any guard duties today so he could say whatever he liked, Alec stormed out muttering something along the lines of 'if only they were smart' we all snorted. ''so this skyler human'' Demetri trailed off, I was wandering what was going on through his mind, so I decided to play it safe ''skyler works at hot topic and so does his sister…'' I said, this was getting awkward it was like having a conference with two older brothers who scrutinized your every move.

Felix suddenly let out a booming laugh '' isn't that the emo shop''? He asked his voice chuckling (no offense to anyone because I shop at hot topic & it is awesome!) I glared at him ''no its not, it just sells cool things, now anyways, Aro will let me go by myself right with no guards with me wont he'' I asked, if someone went with me I may have to scratch their eyes out, Demetri crossed his arms thoughtfully. ''I suspect he'll make sure Alec goes along with you but he'll be in the background'' Demetri said calmly, Felix was watching my reaction, I felt my blood or ''venom'' boil with anger, Alec's presence already annoyed me more than anyone ever had. ''ALEC!'' I shouted making sure he would come and he would hear, he was there in less than a second in the middle of the doorway. He was smirking his red ruby eyes taunting me ''I already asked Aro that I could come with you, of course be in the background, he agreed quite easily'' he said, trying to sound smart.

Without hesitation I picked up one of Felix's wireless controllers and threw it at Alec as hard as I could, he ducked away from it though quicker than anyone could, I crouched ready to kill him. ''calm down Wynter, although I suspect as much from a newborn' 'Alec said, that did it I jumped onto him slamming my entire body onto his, he miraculously fell backwards and I landed on top of him, because of his arms encircling me, I stared at him, my face mere inches from his. ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING NEWBORN''! Janes voice shrieked, before I could even turn to look she used her gift on me, ''AHH'' fire fire fire, burning me alive, it was like nothing you could imagine, I felt myself crying, until it stopped just like that as quick as a light switch, I tried to look past me, but Alec's back was in front of me much to my disliking.

I clutched my stomach, sobbing, until something happened a tear ran down my face, I didn't know if I was able to do it, I wiped it off but it wasn't clear it looked like venom, like Alec's venom. ''she's crying''! Felix exclaimed, thank you captain obvious, everyone turned to me I didn't like it. I tried to think of being hidden, trying to use my ''gift'' it apparently worked, ''c'mon I can't see you now'' Felix said, the others grumbled in agreement. ''I can see her'' Alec said, I rolled my eyes, he wasn't mocking though, he stared at me for a while, until his gaze travelled to my arm and he frowned I looked down. Venom was trailing down it from a cut, this was messed up it did hurt however, ''your…bleeding my venom, are you okay"? Alec said my face must have said it all; I raced faster than I could ever and ran into an unknown forest somewhere, trying to sort out everything.

I stopped near a log somewhere, I became mystified at an unknown source of sound it was like a bear huffing, my senses tingled I was frightened, I turned around, there was a wolf like creature, it was huge though standing over me, its coat was somehow pure white, with a patch of black on the top of its head, its blue eyes just staring at me. I didn't step back though, it looked like it was grinning almost. I reached out to pat it, when someone I hated shouted out ''NO, Wynter don't!'' and I was suddenly tackled to the ground by Alec, I heard the wolf leave.

''Are you alri-'' I glared at him ''what was that''! I said, almost sounding excited it was thrilling to be up close with it. I wondered if there were more like it out there. ''it was a …shape sifter or a werewolf…although it sees different to the Cullen's mutts..''Alec trailed off, the Cullen's. I'd heard of them, their weird ''vegetarian'' style it was just strange, although I'd like to try it, all those mates living in a house together it must be like a family, and they had ''shape shifters'' as alec called them although he preferred the term mutt, I'd learnt. I nodded, I looked up to the sky, it was morning and the sun shone down on us Alec's face lit up literally I glanced at my skin it didn't do anything, I glanced at him he was looking up at the sky too until his gaze lingered on me, I sighed I should've got ready for the day already ''see ya in half an hour sparkling fairy'' I said, and ran to the castle to get ready, little did I know Felix was a gossiper and had told Heidi about skyler, she was getting way too excited. As I unwillingly let her brush my hair she glanced at me in the mirror, ''I never knew anyone that liked the ''emo'' types, tell me about them please'' she said, she was obviously a girly girl easily rivalling Rosalie Cullen's beauty as far as the painting looked, I rubbed my wrist uncertain of what she might think. ''well um they are sensitive and love music and um they can be your best friend's easily I suppose'' I said awkwardly, she was after all the first vampire I'd ever seen in my life as far as I knew she nodded grinning at me, I smiled back. ''well I'm going to get you ready for your date and make you look even more prettier'' she said, gazing at all the hair and makeup products that lie near her mirror, I would protest about the date thing, but I doubt I could win any argument like that with her.

Okay, I had to admit, she knew what someone would like, I glanced at myself in the mirror, I wore black small heeled boots, black jean shorts, a grey top thin top , a loose scarf around my neck I added the skeleton gloves. It may sound weird, but it looked good in the mirror as far as I was concerned. My black hair was showing off its layers, and she made my eyes look big like anime style with my blue contacts, Felix claimed I could be a gothic model I rolled my eyes.

Alec didn't look that excited when I arrived near him, but I was dying to see someone I hoped would be a friend soon, so Alec walked with me to the place me and skyler were going to eat, until he stayed back a bit nodding his head and I sat in front of skyler who was reading a book glancing down. I knocked on the wood of the table, staring at him grinning, he looked up and smiled, he had an Of Mice And Men tshirt on, a post hard-core band I loved.

I waved making sure he saw my gloves, ''I told you they were cool'' he said thoughtfully, I grinned watching as he put the book down. ''they are, how's your sister'' I asked, even though I didn't know him that well at all it was polite to ask and I had a feeling me and Lily would become really good friends. ''you mean since yesterday? Um a pain in the ass'' he said with a disgruntled facial expression I laughed and fakly punched his shoulder. He put on finger up as he stood up ''I'm gonna get the menu's, ill be back'' he said and walked away smiling, I grinned I was looking at all the people that walked past, my stare stopped at Alec he was standing near a store leaning on the wall looking right at me, he didn't even have the guts to look away, he smirked and I took this as a sign of a staring competition.

I stared at him, this was impossible since his strange venom made me blink from time to time he didn't need to, I just stared at him for a full 5 minutes until Skyler walked back sitting in front of me, I took my eyes away from alec without blinking to show I was still in, skyler handed me one. But I couldn't help but gaze over at alec making sure he knew I was still in, until finally he purposely blinked smirking at me, I kept the grin off my face and made a gun with my hand and and flicked it under the table at him, he was shaking his head looking at me smirking, sigh.

…..

Good yes no? Let me know, ill publish faster if you let me know :D haha


	6. Fire

Skyler and I had an eventful day, after lunch we went around and walked to shops, he bought me a jumper that I loved, Alec was somewhere just watching us it made everything a bit strange he could hear and see everything we were doing it must've been boring for him, not that I cared.

When the dull sun started to go down and it was time for me to leave, skyler and I were sitting on a seat chatting away until skyler raised a random subject '''so who's your friend'' he said quietly, id learnt he was usually shy , I flinched hoping he hadn't seen Alec but he hadn't he was looking at me. ''oh Alec? His just my family's friends son there royal or something though so I can't annoy him too much' 'I said passively hoping he would leave the subject for something else, he pursed his lips in uneasement ''it's just something about him..'' he said thoughtfully, his mouth opened wide as he yawned I widened my eyes he had canine teeth big ones at that, I'd never noticed I used to have them until I became a damn weird vampire, I yawned as well. ''I can take you back home if you want' 'skyler said in a tired voice, I shook my head smiling and getting up scanning the area for Alec I did a double take at a branch, he was in there watching us with a neutral face, I turned to skyler.

''nah its ok I told Alec to pick me up, but thanks for today and thanks for the jacket'' I said appreciatively, I was currently wearing, it had a hoodie and two of those strings to pull down on, Skyler fiddled with one smirking slightly. It was weird seeing someone other than Alec smirking, but at least Skyler's wasn't as intimidating. He pulled the hoodie over my head playfully, I shook my head so it came off, smiling I hugged him and he hugged me back and then we said goodbye and I travelled towards Alec's direction passing the tree he was in, ''you know trees are for monkey's, but I can't tell the difference'' I said still with a grin on my face, he jumped down next to me, sighing.

''you know you never did tell me about your past, Wynter' 'he said my name like a purr, the only reason I kept his naming for me ''Wynter'' is because I honestly couldn't remember my human name. But I could remember my past so easily; it made me feel sick to my stomach. ''you can't escape from it, it feeds at your every thought about it, so what's yours' 'He asked curiously, probably suspecting I had a normal past, well I didn't and I needed him to know that. ''3 years ago, my life turned upside down, my um family were put to death with my house being set on fire they were in it, I was over here with my aunty when it happened though, the police called, called my aunty and told us that my sister, my parents and my pets had died in there after that everything went wrong, they were ''buried'' well at least their graves are here in Italy somewhere, I never visited them and then my aunty started getting sicker and sadder and soon she had severe depression, I had it but not as bad and I had insomnia and then I found her in her room she tied—tied the rope to a chandelier and jumped with the noose around her neck and then I lived on the streets until I went on that tour with Heidi and got turned into a bloody fricken vampire'' I said sobbing through it, I felt his venom pour out of my eyes it didn't hurt though it just felt strange like before, he put his hand on my shoulder he was behind me to my left ''I know slightly how it feels, it's okay…Jane and i….'' he trailed off at janes name I shivered, I cried before not just because of the pain but knowing that my family had to put up with that for those torturous moments before their death.

''Alec, Wynter get back to the castle. Now.''! Felix's deep voice bellowed a few feet away, Alec went back to his guard mode staying near me ''Felix what's happening'' he asked with a little more force than normal; Felix glanced at me then back to Alec. ''we're being invaded, by Vladimir and Stefan, they've made some sort of newborn army bigger than most and more stronger and gifted'' Felix said, who was Vladimir and Stefan? And if I didn't know any better id say invasion with a newborn army was pretty out there for the volturi it would be hectic. Alec rubbed a hand over his face anxiously, Felix looked like he really wanted to get back to the castle ''how long till they get here we'll have to keep Wynter somewhere out of the way' 'Alec stated, oh hell to the no, I wanted to be in this fight It sounded like excitement, I jumped forward until Alec got his hands around me. ''you're not fighting at all, got it? They'll tear you to shreds happily' 'he said demandingly I growled as he sat me down, ''whatever'' he shook his head and turned to Felix ''half hour or so hurry the hell up'' we were currently running like crazy to the castle, I swear these guys were even faster up close.

We ended up in the castle, Jane stood next to Alec as I stayed in the background watching everyone getting lined up ready to go and fight, until Alec came over, looking as bored as ever now that we were back at his home

''Demetri's going to take you to the forest and you'll just stay in there until it's over'' Alec said sullenly, I glanced up ''but its dark' 'I said thinking about the darkness and shuddering. ''you're worried about it being dark when there's a vampire army coming to invade us and our castle'' he said sarcastically, I nodded and then corrected him ''your castle'' I said seething, ''our castle'' alec said quietly just as Demetri came over and we departed ways, I seen Alec glance back I frowned, hoping we'd win this ''invasion'' by whoever Vladimir and Stefan was.

…

Sorry for its shortness, thx to my reviewers, sorry I didn't update I was camping, plz review and tell em what you think x Katie :)


	7. Dark

Demetri and I trudged our way to the forest, Demetri looked alert and focused I couldn't help but think how bad a newborn army could be, tons of me….all hell would break loose. ''Demetri who are Stefan and Vladimir? And how dangerous is the army' 'I asked glancing up at his neutral face, usually he had a charming smile or a taunting one but it was only expressionless in that moment, he grabbed my arm and stopped me right there I shrugged him off raising an eyebrow. ''Stefan and Vladimir are the volturi's biggest haters and they'll stop at nothing to kill the volturi especially Jane and Alec, that's why alec wants you hidden since you are after all his creation they'll use you to hurt him so best you stay put, a newborn army is hazardous and destructive enough but a gifted one is worse, now please just stay in this tree until we come back looking for you'' Demetri said, I soaked this all up, so more than just me got annoyed by alec huh? Good to know, but sending an army after them wasn't just holding a grudge, there were so many things I needed to learn, I wanted to be in the battle but I knew that I was the most inexperienced so I stayed where I was in a low branch hidden in the middle of the forest. I nodded and sat, watching his retreating back, ''Demetri''? I asked in whisper, he didn't turn around but stayed where he was, ''you'll all come back right''? I asked, my venom was rushing through me more than it ever had, I wasn't just worried about me, if they didn't come back…some of them id built friendships with watching Demetri now, I shuddered at the thought of never being able to see them again.

He didn't answer, but he turned around and gave me a grin before he disappeared into the midnight, I wrapped my arms around me, glad I had my hoodie on, it was cold for Italy and the density of the forest made it worse. I sat there for what seemed longer than I thought, avoiding the thought of the volturi members fighting savage bright eyed vampires, they'd be after Alec and Jane even more since that was Vladimir and Stefan's main objective.

I wondered why they hated them, it'd been way too long it since Demetri left with one last look at the branch I jumped off it and under the tree I'd sat in, looking at the way Demetri left, I could trace his scent easily but what would I find?

I took one step, and I froze, that wolf was a couple of feet away from me, Alec had never expressed it was dangerous, glancing at its large teeth and claws I guessed it could be but I wasn't that scared more surprised there was something captivating about him that made me want to pat his sleek white coat.

It stepped forward one bit, this time Alec wasn't here to tell me what to do, that fact dawned on me, alec could be hurt too, my mind was filled up with so many bad images of everyone I didn't notice the wolf go and I didn't notice felix near me. I spun around, looking at his fallen face something was very very wrong, ''Felix what-''? I asked he cut me off with a sad look. ''its Demetri, he died in battle, I'm sorry'' Felix said, looking down, I let out a strangled cry clutching my throat tears of venom escaped my eyes, I continued shrieking like that staring at Felix who looked back up and grinned I took a step back he looked crazy, Demetri was gone,demetri was gone Demetri was gone! ''nah just kidding, Wynter you're dumb, Demetri's fine other than a few bites, like everyone else' 'Felix said calmly, that ugh I was going to kill him I was going to kill him, I actually had believed him. I lunged at him hitting him in the chest all he did was step back and let me fail at attempt to bash him up. ''you idiot! '' I exclaimed, trying to laugh it off and get over the shock, I hated Felix in a friend way, I was freaking out. ''actually you are because you believed me, now come on you have to get back to the castle we destroyed the newborns but Vladimir and Stefan got away, the bastards'' Felix said, spitting venom beside him, I swallowed, them vampires were still alive, still somewhere near here? I followed Felix easily and quickly, into the castle where all the vampires were standing besides Aro and the other two leaders Caius and Marcus.

All eyes turned to me, none of hatred for once some disbelieving and some raised eyebrows, I noticed Alec and Demetri staring at me in wonder ''are you okay'' I asked to everyone, partly because they'd been in battle and partly because they were staring at me as if they'd just first seen me. ''are you''? Demetri asked, I raised an eyebrow what was going on, suddenly everyone departed except for Demetri Felix Alec and i. Alec stood next to me his arms crossed, Demetri and Felix stood in front of us, I felt like I was being confronted ''Vladimir and Stefan told us that they captured you '''alec said looking into my hair, facing me sidewards I could feel his skin near me, strange electric currents went through me I looked at Demetri and Felix, ''what the hell?

I was waiting for you guys to come back, I didn't even see them, anyway what happened''? I asked, wondering why they would've lied, this was all too confusing. ''I ripped the-'' Felix stated until Alec cut him off. ''she doesn't need details Felix, all we did was take care of the newborns and then Demetri tried to track Vladimir and Stefan but it was no use'' alec said coldly, something was upsetting him but I didn't know what, I nodded knowing I wouldn't get anymore responses other than that.

''Well hey I seen that werewolf thing again'' I said to Alec to change the subject, glancing at the bits over his neck wondering if they hurt or not id have to get someone to bite me then, Alec narrowed his eyes. ''I told you not to go near it; you don't how dangerous did it go near you? Are you sure it didn't try to hurt you I told you not to go near it idiot, why-'' I then opened the door and slammed it in his face to get him to shut up ''yeah, yeah'' I muttered walking to my room, I wasn't that tired my last sleep had been 5 days ago, but I could use a quick lay down on my comfy bed for a bit. I was kind of thirsty but didn't want to bother anyone since they'd already had an eventful day, I thought about skyler and wondered when I'd see him again, I couldn't wait till the day me and lily were going shopping, I didn't really need new clothes but I could do with a day out of this place again. I heard vampires walking past and fell asleep to their rhythm.

…

Thx a bunch to my reviewers haha you'll find out who the wolf is soon, plz tell me how this chapter is, x Katie :D.


	8. Fight

I awoke about 2 hours later, feeling thirsty; my throat was burning ever so violently I wanted to gulp down gallons of …blood. I sighed getting up from my bed, until I saw something, something out of the corner of my eye that made the hair on my neck stand up, I spun around to see Alec leaning against my wall behind me I jumped much to his amusement, his bites were almost gone but I wasn't worried about that oh no I was worried about the human boy he had next to him who was sitting on the floor beside him with a god awful scared face on him. ''interesting choice of outfit wynter,for your second time drinking'' Alec said running a pair of red eyes along me, I glanced down, I was in a tight fitting black singlet which of course had to be lacy at the top and I had a pair of loose black short pants on, I didn't have the effort to be embarrassed.

''who said I was drinking anyone'' I asked looking at the boy again, oh how I could smell him everywhere, it smelt like nothing you could imagine I wanted to drown in it was only making my burning throat unimaginably painful. Alec tilted his head smirking with a knowing smirk ''because you're thirsty, Aro agreed that I'd ''assist'' you every time you needed to feed, like for example now'' Alec said in an all too smug voice, I narrowed my eyes gulping as I looked at the boy. Alec suddenly was behind me again, I shuddered, ''now remember you bite down like this…'' he trailed off as his lips met my neck, I shuddered at the electric shocks that ran through me, ''okay okay I get it'' I said quickly and knelt down to the boy who gave me such an angelic look I wanted to kill Alec, ''I'm so sorry'' I said whispering it quietly, making an oath to do that at every ''meal'', as I bit down and let the heavenly liquid swirl through me until he was dry and my throat no longer hurt. I didn't look at the body, instead I stared at Alec's eyes behind me they were intriguing and annoyingly compelling.

After a while, he spoke ''Aro wishes for you to be trained by Felix Demetri and myself like he said before, will that be a problem' 'he asked tauntingly, I smirked and walked out of the room ''nope what about you'' I asked sarcastically, heading for the training room, I'd seen it before it was basically an empty room with a lot of damages that needed to be fixed most likely from Felix, whom was currently in the room as I opened the door as well as Demetri they both looked at me like I was crazy. ''did I kill someone accidently or something'' I asked widening my eyes mockingly at them, leaning against a wall, I wasn't even tired more bored hen anything. Demetri fake coughed something about my clothes Felix laughed loudly echoing off the walls, I glanced down and back up and back down again and looked at Alec who was across the room from me. I bared my teeth at him, his hair was slightly damp today I didn't know vampires took showers or maybe he went on a mission before or something, his eyes looked even more bright with his grin ''son of a bi-'' I was cut off by Demetri obviously trying to stop either of us killing each other ''why don't you go get dressed''? He asked looking down at the floor; I did as I was told and ran to the room, putting on a singlet and denim shorts and walked out again.

I saw 2 humans walking past, giggling at something and looking at me, what now? Well I was dressed so I went to the training room, Alec and Felix were ''training'' although you could call it awesome. They were going as quick as they could dodging and throwing punches and holding necks down to the floor, Demetri stood nearby me ''who do you think will win'' he asked with a knowing tone, I contemplated it, Felix was the best fighter as he often bragged, but alec was cunning it was hard to say ''Felix.'' I said, not even certain of it, as they seemed almost equally balanced.

Demetri gave me a tut sound and pointed at Alec who was a few meters away from Felix, strange mist was flowing onto Felix who stayed where he was unmoving and glazed over, I gasped. '''don't ever forget vampire's gifts Wynter, it could save your life'' alec said looking at me as if I was 2, I smiled brightly at him and gave him the rude finger turning to look at Felix, it was quite hysterical at him being unable to help himself his mouth was moving but no sound came out, wish I could do that to someone –cough-alec-cough.

He smirked as Felix began talking ''-hell keep your voodoo mist off me witch'' Felix mumbled, alec only chuckled at his response and Felix trudged towards me and stood next to me sighing under his breath ''beat him up'' he said, ''will do'' I said quietly, alec gestured to me to come near him I did and smiled, wondering how good I was at combat, id taken tae kwon do as a child but barely remembered most of it, I'd only got up to the yellow belt though before the fire. ''I want you to try and dodge my attacks, otherwise I promise they'll hurt'' he said darkly, I snorted, making sure he heard ''as long as you don't use your voodoo' 'I said and so it begun.

He started with a simple lunge near my stomach which I dodged my moving sidewards, I could tell he was going easy on me, but I wanted to attack. So of course I did, but he ''dodged'' it by flying a kick to my stomach landing me on the floor, and god did it hurt I had to gasp for breath. ''why did you do that, pig'' I said to Alec who stood above me peering down with a curious expression. ''I told you to only dodge' 'he said curtly, I sneered getting up and looking at his face' 'and I'm telling you to bite me' 'I said getting in his face, he curled his lips showing off his teeth which were cleanly white, I rolled my eyes. And then he did something he would definitely regret, he spat on me, he spat his dirty venom on my face and I gagged. I lunged at him for the second time making sure it hurt twice as hard well it did for me, I ended up pinning him against the wall his neutral face had humour in it he tilted his head ''was that supposed to hurt Wynter'' he asked, the big doors to the room opened and I flinched back hearing janes voice.

''brother stop messing around, Wynter keep your hands off him for two seconds and listen to me Aro has proposed that Wynter's first mission will be with all of us, we're going to the Cullen's just to check up, Felix don't get any ideas about fighting them, I'd love to use my gift on them but the mutts will be there'' Jane said in her unusually high pitched voice, the Cullen's? This would be interesting ''they have werewolves as well'' I said eagerly smiling at the thought of more of the compelling creatures. ''yes but trust be they aren't anything like your one in the forest'' alec said muttering the last part I rolled my eyes and smiled at Felix and Demetri who returned it back this would be fun.

….

Review plz tell me what you think :D


	9. Down

After letting Heidi pack me a huge bag, just for an overnight mission hesitantly, I walked to the entrance of the castle where Jane, Felix, Demetri and the creep stood, facing me I felt out of my comfort zone for a second but shrugged it off, Jane tilted her head mockingly, ''scared ''? she asked threateningly I snorted as her laugh echoed off the walls ''you wish, witch ''

One thing I'd learnt about the twins was that they hated nicknames especially to do with being called the witch twins which I got from Felix, I had no idea why he called them that. Jane sharply turned around, Felix quickly grabbed my suitcase but I didn't let him have it I held on to it until it became a tug of war. Until his strength got in the way and he somehow opened the zipper and my bag was thrown to the ground and I heard the sound of shattering glass, I winced and kneeled down to the floor hurriedly trying to see what was broken.

I felt tears fall as I glanced down at the broken glass dolphin that I always had in my pocket, even the day I went on the volterra tour, given to me by my family when I was little, it was in half and shatters were all over the floor, I scooped them up and put them in my bag, shutting it. I pulled it up and glanced at my companions, they all stared at me, but not angrily not even Jane, ''sorry…'' Felix mumbled, I nodded and attempted a smile wiping tears away and mock punched his shoulder we both grinned but it didn't reach either of our eyes.

''We should get to the plane now'' Demetri said suggesting to avoid an unwanted subject, I glanced at him ''we're going on a plane''? I asked excitedly, what I could say I was childish. ''you've never been on one''? Alec asked incredulously, I narrowed my eyes at him he stared back at me ''once'' I said sullenly, and walked next to Felix, who could make me laugh when needed, I'd once gone on a plane but that was before the fire…it made me feel free and out of all the problems in life. When we got to the airport, Alec instructed me to wear sunglasses I shook my head and refused, I wore blue contacts instead, and Alec could be the one that wore the sunglasses in the plane. The hostess was a secret w**re if you know what I mean, she kept looking at Felix, Demetri and Alec like they were god's much to everyone's amusement poor girl, not learning her standards. We got to be in 1st class which I found exciting much to Felix's amusement.

I learnt I was going to be a loner on the plane, by myself on a two seater, I shrugged it off, Demetri and Felix were in front of me and Jane and Alec were behind me, so I didn't much worry. I kept my iPod in, listening to down by Jason Walker, I was usually the one for heavy metal or rock songs but this was just as good, all of the lyrics related to me or so I thought.

_**I shot for the sky**_

_**I'm stuck on the ground**_

_**So why do I try**_

_**I know I'm gonna fall down**_

_**I thought I could fly**_

_**So why did I drown**_

_**Never know why it's coming,**_

_**Down down down**_

After 5 replays of the song, I decided I should leave some battery for more of the flight so I switched it off, and turned around on my seat hugging Alec's seat as I glanced over at the twins, both of which were disinterested until they seen me, of course.

Alec tilted his head thoughtfully, smirking ''what are you doing now''? He asked, I rolled my eyes, he was so dumb ''talking to you...obviously'' I cut myself off from saying 'you guys' since Jane obviously wasn't the talking type, luckily she didn't even glance up from the old book she was reading, but I could hear her growling. ''hmm'' Alec said glancing around me scrutinisingly; I expected Felix or Demetri to be there so I decided to try and scare them, if that was possible.'

I spun around on my seat quicker then I should have in public and leaned in to the space where the figure is ''boo!.. Uh sorry'' I stumbled, neither Felix nor Demetri stood there but a man well boy, around 15 with wide blue eyes. He was dressed in expensive black clothes and was kneeling down at me, I flinched back on reflex, he had an upturned nose I discovered, which was somehow sickengly appeasing, he wiped his sleeve self-consciously before glancing down at me, I raised an eyebrow. ''I couldn't help but notice you are alone, I can help that, if you want'' he said, he had a British accent; I suspected that he was some rich guy's arrogant son. ''that won't be necessary'' I said quietly, annoying the volturi or someone I knew? Easy. Someone I didn't know, difficult at times, because I had to find out there weakness. He suddenly sat beside me, I gaped, how rude could you get. ''close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies'' he said passively, my face got even more twisted, what the hell? I'd never met people like this before, but I suppose we were in upper class. _''leave her alone'''_. Alec said, it was quiet but held a deadliness no one would dare defy, not even me.

I didn't turn around; I wouldn't give the guy satisfaction. ''yeah, and what are you going to do about it, your nobody to tell me what to do'' he said, smirking, his smirk was ugly though, I side glanced him with a frown, daddy's little boy was annoying the hell out of me. I suddenly felt a humongous weight on the back of my seat, I smelt Alec's scent and gulped, I could see his hair falling above my face, ''that's right, I'm not telling you, I'm alec Volturi and I'm _ordering_ you to back off and leave her alone' 'Alec said, more darkly and twisted this time, his mouth smelt like cinnamon and sweet things, but that was probably the excess blood in his mouth from drinking, I shuddered but so did the boy next to me, at Alec's words and silently got up and walked away. I stayed frozen in my chair, as Alec's weight lifted off of my seat and back to his own, I could hear a low humming which were Alec and Jane talking. Demetri suddenly sat beside me I looked at him, he glanced at me and back to the seats behind us ''to prevent any unwanted attention'' he stated, I didn't argue and used the rest of my iPod for the journey, listening to anything just to pass the time.

When we arrived, we checked into a hotel, to my amusement, vampires in hotels nice. We were all in the same hallway, just so they could keep an eye on me, did they think I was going to get pass Demetri anyway? After that we had to run to Forks, Felix was too quick using the legs in his muscles for me, Demetri was too agile, Alec was always too far away checking the perimeter and Jane was quick on her feet, leaving me behind a fair way. I kept glancing at the forest, there was something in there, I kept seeing a sandy coloured wolf thing in there, and maybe it was one of the shape shifters.

The Cullen's mansion was monstrous, so was the line of vampires and wolves lined up in front of it, I recognised Edward, the human brown haired girl was nowhere to be seen **(remember this is basically in new moon, so Renesmee doesn't exist and Bella is still a human, also I made Seth be known in this instead of waiting for Eclipse, they allow Seth and Jacob on their land as well and the volturi are checking up to see if Bella is still human and lets pretend Aro already knows about Jacob and the wolves through Edward's thoughts).** We skidded to a stop, I was next to Alec who kept his shoulder covering me a little, to make sure no one was going to harm me for Aro's sake, and I stayed silent, not knowing what to do.

Jane tilted her head, ''no human I see, makes me wonder has she been changed yet''? Jane said, the air was tense and I could feel it around me all the tension, the red head lifted his head, Edward, the mind reader. ''not yet Jane, is that a new guard member'' Edward said icily, glaring at me I raised an eyebrow what was his problem. ''I'm sure you already know by your talent, but my brother will explain'' Jane said stepping back, this was all so formal not the way I was used to, I kept myself from laughing at Felix's serious face and Alec stepping up like he was on a podium. ''this is Wynter, she was created by me under the request of Aro, we found out later that she kept my venom running through her veins as if it were blood and so she is limited with the strength of our normal abilities, she's an upper guard member'' Alec said, his eyes swerving past every Cullen, there orange yellow eyes were interesting enough. ''Really, she's only a child how can you do that''!

My eyes stopped to Esme Cullen, the most…motherly one, I gulped usually I didn't like being called a ''child'' or a ''newborn' 'but it was hard to stay mad at a kind face. No one answered her, so I decided it was my turn ''It's not their fault, I'm….'' I was cut off by a youthful energetic sounding voice ''hey guys are they hear ye-oh'' I looked up at the person, he was a russet skinned boy, around my age, he looked too muscly for his age but it suited, he was shirtless which I found odd and compelling at the same time. He grinned at me for some odd reason, I grinned back looking at his dimples, I heard growls from my companions and looked to the ground, this was strange

**…..**

**Hope you liked. Bigger than usual, sorry I didn't update in a while, tell me how I went. X Katie.**


	10. Flashbacks

I turned away a little from the russet skinned boy, whose grin was making me want to burst out in laughter just for the simple fact he was here. Demetri and Felix cleared there throat on purpose, I scowled at them, an unknown deep chuckle erupted from Emmett Cullen the one that could almost rival Felix, I shivered knowing how breakable I was, I was excited but on edge.

A sudden thought occurred to me ''why isn't Isabella here''? I asked curiously, she'd been with Edward the mind reader before I was transformed, I didn't see why she wasn't here now, I heard a snort from Edward I frowned as he curled his lips ''you really think I'd let Bella be near all of you, unprotected'' Edward all but snarled at me, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his protective nature, how people could be like that and protect someone like that I couldn't understand, I shook my head ''but she was there…when the tour came, with you, why are you so protective of her'' I asked tilting my head, my lips were in a pout, you were born to live your own life not someone else's let them be at risk, the way Edward was looking at me now made even me question my authority.

The brown haired short pixie smiled at me with her little upturned nose and short body ''you'll understand soon enough'' Alice said brightly, all the Cullen's flinched this was getting way to strange, the pixie stepped back with a small glance at Alec who was beside me, Alec growled something under his breath and put his arm in front of me guiding me backwards until I was a little ways away, he placed his feet on the ground in front of me smirking at the Cullen's ''we hope to see Isabella changed soon, don't we sister'' He said cunningly, a threat in between the words towards the Cullen's, passing as if what Alice said never had been spoken, I wanted answers. ''hmm yes, we do. Let's go home brother'' she said with her high pitched voice, evil steaming off every word and syllable, the russet boy flinched, they were so afraid of us it wasn't right.

Suddenly Alec tugged on my arm and we were running faster than normal getting away from the Cullen's I glared at him demanding an answer, he side glanced me thoughtfully ''what'' he said clueless, I snarled at him he still had an innocent look on his face of which I wanted to swipe off, I turned my head towards him ''oh um I don't know why did the pixie say I'd understand soon maybe''? I asked sarcastically, I was getting worried what it meant what had she seen, I wished I had Edward's mind reading ability.

Alec growled, Felix and Demetri snorted Jane remained silent for the time being, Felix and Demetri were suddenly beside me consciously shoving Alec away ''it means you're going to find your knight in shining armour and you're going off to the sunset and be happily ever after, or something, I have to meet him first though. I stood frozen, knowing Felix was joking, it still frightened the hell out of me ''I doubt it, seeing as the only boy she talks to apart from all of us is Skylar, wouldn't you say Wynter'' Demetri said quietly, I felt my heart plummet to my stomach I started shaking my head

''n-no I don't want that, I don't want anyone to…'' I couldn't speak, a lump formed in my throat at the thought of having another person I trust betray me…I remembered Maxx, my old human friend…what he did to me. I clutched my head with both my hands shrieking _''STOP IT'_ 'as I remembered as his fists hit me on my shoulders bruising immediately, I could even smell his old cigarette scent, I could see the exact colour of his eyes, deep dark brown, almost black the way he stood over me staring hitting me again and again. I used to have flashbacks of him when I was human; I thought they'd disappeared since Alec's venom was in me but no they were there.

I suffered from post-traumatic stress, I used to, this was just as bad and ten times more vivid, I felt Maxx's arms on my shoulders they were cold I screamed for my life, until someone shook me and the vision disappeared into Alec's red eyes, no dark brown. I was bent down on my knees clutching my head screaming, he was kneeling down next to me, his lips pursed and red eyes bright and wary.

My lips quivered, shaking uncontrollably, the only thing I could think of doing was to grab him in a hug I didn't care who he was, I was shaking violently and felt cold and warm at the same time. I felt arms, and hands rub circles on my back comfortably ''Jane, Felix Demetri go to the hotel, we'll be there soon'' he said slowly, I heard a rustle of wind and we were alone in the tall grass, I sniffed into his clothes they smelt of cinnamon and something sweet, his scent. He let go and looked at me cocking an eyebrow, but for the first time not mockingly, concerned, ''do you want to talk about it'' he asked quietly, he was deeply curious I could tell by the way his pupils dilated I shook my head hurriedly and got up.

We ran slowly to the hotel, I didn't want to face anyone today so I left alec to go into my room and locked the door to make sure no one would come in, I got my suitcase out and stared at the little dolphin and the shards of it, I wanted to throw something at a wall, but I sat quietly, until I got too bored and fidgety I got out Bloodlines by Richelle Mead wondering why life couldn't be like a book like that, like vampires weren't so bad, and their wasn't that big of a difference between humans and them.

Adrian's character was funny, I'd never met anyone even like him, but it was obvious lots of rich people acted like it when they wanted to, Sydney was careful and very clueless at Trey's behaviour, I finished the book in half an hour, I finally opened the door, Felix was at the end of the hallway staring at a painting, it was off the first world war, I walked up to him, ''hi Felix'' I said quietly he spun around to face me and kept his usual grin on his face, it didn't meet his eyes but I didn't care, we engaged in a conversation about war's and such, I droned out of most of it and forgot half of it as I trudged back to my room falling asleep for an hour.

_**…..**_

_**Okay sorry for its lameness, thanks for reviews appreciated, I looked up post-traumatic stress, I think that's what it is?. Would you like Alec\wynter soon or later in the story all opinions are great, thx kt x.**_


	11. Pictures

Waking up in a hotel instead of the volturi's castle was strange, the different smells, the different lighting and the smallish rooms, but it was peaceful when you turn your head onto the cold bit of the pillow and feel good, it was not however good, when someone was sleeping next to you.

I opened my eyes to find _Alec's_ closed eyes right before mine, in my bed, in my room and on my pillow. He looked peaceful for once, not a smirk just a blank face, yet he wasn't breathing he wasn't sleeping he was just lying there. ''go back to sleep' 'he said as clear as a bell not like I talked when I awoke, I scoffed looking around the room thoughtfully, then shaking my head with confusion at my attitude towards him ''why the hell are you in my bed''! I exclaimed, my voice an octave higher than usual, his red eyes dawned on me, I returned the stare this was getting awkwarder by the minute, I felt conflicted usually I would've either shoved him out or run out but I did neither and engaged in a good ol chat with Alec, in my bed. _Bleh._

He tilted his head ''you were having nightmares about a boy named Maxx, so I came in and helped you go back to sleep but you asked me to stay here or I'd and I quote 'die from unnatural causes to my mhhmm' '' Alec said, smirking, I felt sick had I really asked him to stay there? I didn't remember it then again I didn't remember nightmares about Maxx either. ''oh god'' I said and flopped my head onto the pillow the sound muffled, I took a breath ''so can you leave now or something'' I asked, raising an eyebrow, our behaviour was too off for my liking. He got up quickly straightening out his cloak and glanced at me ''actually as much as I'd like it I have to stay here and guard you since the rest of our_…family?_ Is going hunting and won't be back for ages and being your personal guard I have to stay here'' He said much to his discomfort, I shuddered, he smirked, why couldn't he just die, why was his venom in me anyway? Did we really resemble each other that much? I got up, walking to my bathroom, ''can you please just step out of the room while I change '' I exaggerated hoping he'd go away, he only shrugged and sat on my bed, I snarled making sure my venom got on him. I slammed the door shut and got changed walking out, Alec was sprawled on the bed looking up at the ceiling like it was the strangest thing in the world, I looked up the pattern was just of two birds or something, I frowned, Alec needed to live a little.

I'd looked at the weather outside, it was raining and gloomy and lightning boomed louder than anything shaking all the ornaments in my room, judging by Alec's state he had no intention of going outside, so I settled on a chair, watching Alec, he did nothing like a statue, I guess that's why we were dead.

I pulled out some paper and a pencil, too bored to do anything else, I didn't know how it begun but I started drawing Alec, I was so bored I scooped that low, it looked like I'd just scribbled a stick figure anyway. I sighed setting it down, Alec got up, pulling it off the little desk, he chuckled and looked at me, I glared at him clenching my teeth, he sat back down on the bed with another piece of paper and a pencil in hand I regarded him warily.

He started drawing so fast I couldn't even see his hands moving, within a minute he was done, he threw it at me, I caught it easily and looked at it, and it was me sitting with a smirk on my lips as detailed as any professional artist's drawings could be, at the bottom right hand corner was a signature, Alec.

The simple drawing made me conflicted, it was just a stupid drawing, I reminded myself, I set it down, Alec looked too happy with himself. A knock at the door made me come back to reality, I was about to walk up and get it but Alec beat me to it, he held the doorknob ''who is it'' he asked roughly, stupid personal volturi guard, I rolled my eyes, ''receptionist'' a young guys voice said, Alec opened the door to him, it was one of them from the reception table, he glanced at me with wide eyes ''uh sorry to intrude'' he trailed off, I then realized I was sitting on the chair and Alec was in here I started shaking my head, I jumped off, Alec was smirking no doubt. ''there's a call for you, Wynter Volturi, he said it was urgent'' The receptionist said, passing me a phone, I frowned who would it be, Skyler, Demetri, Felix, ? No they wouldn't even know the number, I took it, Alec shut the door, looking at me waiting for me to say something **''uh hello''** I said bluntly,

**''this is Vladimir, we know exactly where you are so don't even bother running or I'll make sure your witch twin's throat is sliced open, understand''**

**''What do you want''?**

**''we're just warning you, tell your witch twin you don't have long to live''**

**''but—''**

The phone line rang dead, I gulped, looking at Alec's confused eyes, ''its Vladimir and Stefan'' I said.

He was dragging me out of the hotel in less than 5 minutes, suitcase and all, ''no but they said not to run, Alec they know we're here we can't_ leave!'_ 'I exclaimed, as we were running out of the entrance, it was empty on the street everywhere was closed down, he slammed me against the wall ''you don't know what they're capable of, your just another newborn to them, except they know you've got ties to all of the volturi, and me, they'll harm you if we don't get out of here now! You don't want them hurting you like a presume maxx did do you''? He shouted, in a whisper, it was low, using maxx was low but it worked and I was soon running with him into a forest, captured by tree's and shadows, I hoped to hell we got home fast, because no one was going to help us.

**…...**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I hope you enjoyed it, I promise a lot more alec\Wynter when they get back to the castle if they do lol :). I'm on inkpop now, and I'm writing my own story about a girl who finds out she's a shape shifter and can transform into an animal, and she goes to a school where they train people like her. It would mean the world to me if you checked it out, my user name is _Xx…FallenAngel…xX_ and the story's called The Changed. I'll try to update soon, x Katie.**


	12. Seperate

The forest was dark and damp, Alec ran too quick for my taste, too agile why were Vladimir and Stefan so dangerous though? Whatever the case we were in trouble as far as I could tell Alec's usually annoyed or neutral face was replaced with a frustrated one I needed to strike up a conversation ''why do you run so fast alec'' I said in a nastily girly voice hoping it would annoy the hell out of him because the silence was getting on my nerves.

He slowed down a little not much but enough for me to stand almost next to him as we ran he scowled ''if you want to talk about something let's talk about this maxx human'' he said pursing his lips as he stared at nothing in particular in front of him just dead air, I clenched my teeth I knew this was coming but I didn't want it to I hoped I'd never have to tell him tell anyone, I hissed and sighed at the same time sounding like a jungle cat.

''well he was my best friend I guess, he reminds me of bones well he did, he was an alcoholic and a smoke machine because he was an orphan I met him on the streets in America before I left to Italy I can't remember him much anymore, but one day he got too drunk started saying things and one thing led to another and he knocked me around a little then started beating me, it hurt I guess I shoved him and ran away, I don't think I seen him ever again I had to get a couple of stitches because of the blade he had'' I muttered wincing, my eyes wandered to the trees that were flying past me, human life was complicated but so was this one, Alec didn't answer just ran beside me after a few minutes the silence was almost unbearable.

I glanced at him to see his black eyes I gulped, then tried a smile ''how old are you Alec''? I asked, he'd never said I only guessed he was as old as half the vampires which was a freaky thought in the least he chuckled slightly side glancing me his eyes back to red again ''older than most'' he said blinking on purpose smirking at me I grimaced I had to guess ''100''? I asked, he scoffed my eyes widened how old was he really ''try much much older, you don't need to know'' he said, going back to familiar alec, I ran a little ways form him putting a bit of distance between me and him, his face became confused

''get away from me you pedophile'' I shouted laughing, he growled, it was so strange realising he was trapped inside a teenagers body being so old and all, ''well, what was living back then like'' I asked, tilting my head in his direction, I heard a scoffing noise and a chuckle from him I glanced at him and tripped over a log I winced still not totally in the whole vampire thing yet, he stood above me he looked like a god.

The thought was so irrelevant but I shook it out of my head sighing, he held out his hand which glistened a little in the indirect sunlight I held it and jumped up to see we were in Italy already.

It didn't take long for volterra to come into view then the castle's entrance Jane was waiting for Alec, I let them converse and ran to Felix's room which was empty expecting a wide eyes Felix to be there I then went to the throne room no one was there but there was always someone there, ''Demetri Felix''! I shouted where were they, no one responded not even Heidi or Chelsea everyone was gone. I felt Alec's presence behind me cold and steady, I turned around, Jane was a little further away looking at me intently ''where are they'' ! I asked shouting wanting an answer from her she shut her eyes ''they've gone to fight newborns that are threatening to kill…'' she trailed off, her high pitched voice not annoying but dull I felt like someone had stabbed me in the back with a knife.

Me, always me, whenever someone got hurt or in trouble it was because of me i hated this I hated myself alec tried to soothe me by putting his hand on my shoulder like he does with Jane thought it didn't work for me nothing calming ever did,

I shrugged him off ''what do we do now alec'' I said slow and precise I wasn't in the mood to fight or bicker just a straight up answer would be nice and I got one ''we wait, you're not going anywhere near the newborns so we wait'' alec said, I growled punching the wall, sighing a thought came to me.

The whole volturi were split up now, most was fighting but the one thing the newborns wanted was with two guards at the castle, Vladimir and Stefan said to tell my witch twin that I was going to die very soon, that was it. Alec was about to turn the corner when I grabbed his hand he turned to me raising an eyebrow curiously I shuddered closing my eyes

''this was there plan all along, separate the volturi from me with a distraction leave me with minimum guards in the castle where anyone can get in without the receptionist needed, then kill me. Its Vladimir and Stefan's plan'' I shouted hoping he got the message he very well did, just as the doors opened revealing the two most hated of the volturi guard the Romanians were here it only took a couple of seconds until Alec was running around in the castle with my hand in his taking me into his room he opened the closet door behind his clothes there was a door that opened up to a solid small room with stone walls.

He sat me in it about to shut the door I flung towards him '''NO!'' I said, if my heart was still beating it would be flying, I winced as he shoved me back he stared at me for a tiny tiny second and ducked down kissing my forehead I frowned confused ''if something goes wrong run to Bones or Lily ok'? He said before I could answer slamming the door shut I wanted to cry was that the last time I'd see the witch twin and his sister?

**….**

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER!, hope u liked, Katie. x**


End file.
